Convince Me
by musicluver4evarrr
Summary: Please. Don't convince me to stay, Jeydon. We weren't meant to be." "Yes, we are, Emily! That's why God brought us together on that fateful day. Please stay. I love you so much."


Convince Me. Chapter 1.

I sat in the freezing rain, my eyes red and sore.

The wind whipped my soaked hair in harsh rhythms, sending it flying in all directions.

Nothing was right. Everything was wrong, dizzy, confusing.

He was gone. _Gone._ Why does that word hurt so much?

He left me. Me. What am I going to do with myself?

Was I going to kill myself? No, that could never happen; I didn't have the guts. Find a new boyfriend? No, that will lead to more heartbreak.

I pondered on that subject a little while longer, my eyes closed, my thumbs playing with each other on my lap.

I heard thunder hit the ground, my eyes flashing open. I looked around for any sign of danger. Nothing surrounded me except for the trees, road, grass, and the bench I was sitting on. There weren't even any cars.

Staring up at the grey, cloud-covered sky, I felt a presence approaching me on my right. I ignored it, thinking the 'presence' would ignore me too.

"What are you doing here, out in the rain?" A male voice asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." I whispered, my voice low and raspy, still not looking at him.

"I asked you first." He stated, sitting next to me on the bench.

I finally looked at him, sighing quietly. He was gorgeous. He had short, scruffy, brown hair with barely-noticeable blonde highlights. He had the most beautiful brown orbs for eyes I had ever seen. Unfortunately, some hair had covered one eye, making him look emo. He also had two piercings on his lower lip, giving his cool-guy look a dangerous edge.

"I'm here to sulk in my sadness." I answered. "Why are _you_ here?"

"You'll get hypothermia, silly. Come on, I'll take you home." His voice was soft and gentle, heavily dipped in concern.

"You didn't answer my question." I said, ignoring his wonderful offer.

"I can't tell you that, my dear."

I winced. That was what _he_ used to call me. The one who had left me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you… Would you care to explain… how I hurt you?"

That hit a nerve.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" I snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, lowering his head.

I sighed. "No, I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry. You just wanted to help." I shook my head, sending water droplets flying everywhere.

"Come on. I'll take you home-" he smiled, standing up. "-like a little puppy that got lost."

I gave him a half-hearted smile, taking his offered hand in mine to stand up.

"So, how are you going to take me home, my little savior?" I smiled a little wide, trying to keep myself from falling down.

He smiled wider, if possible. "I could take you home with me. After all, I just life a few houses down. But you probably won't like to come home with some random stranger whose name you don't even know." He smirked a little. "Oh, and my name is Jeydon."

Jeydon. Jeydon. Why was that name so familiar to me?

Then it hit me.

"You're the guy that always sits at the back during biology!" I punched the air with my fists finally remembering where I had seen him before.

"Yeah, that's me. The little emo kid. Little emo Jeydon." He laughed, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey, stop calling yourself emo. You only [i]look[/i] emo. You aren't really emo...right?" I asked him, looking up at him curiously.

"What? Of course, I'm not!" he said, looking away and avoiding eye contact with me.

"Jeydon, don't lie to me." I said, staring at him in the eye.

"I'm not lying!" He smiled, looking down at me. "I promise." He put his fist over his heart.

I smiled up at him.

"Com on, let's go! Before we get hypothermia." He laughed at the disease in the face. He walked away, motioning for me to come with him.

[i]I'd rather get hypothermia than think of [/i]him[i] again.[/i] I thought while sighing and following him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Emily, you're lying." He smirked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, like I wouldn't know the name of the prettiest girl in the school." His smirk grew wider.

I blushed a deep, scarlet red. "Stop it, Jeydon." I said, covering my face.

He took my hands in his, uncovering my face. "Don't hide such a beautiful face." He smiled down at my now rose-pink colored cheeks,

"Let's go." I said, being my stubborn self.

"Okay, okay." He replied, still not letting go of one of my hands.

We strolled, to no particular place really. The raindrops splashed on our surroundings. They didn't seem to bother us.

This felt...strange.

My ex-boyfriend and I had just broken up and I was already hanging out with a guy? While holding hands? This isn't right… But why does it feel like it is?

I realized what I was doing and quickly wiggled my hand out of Jeydon's.

He stared at me curiously, probably wondering why I did such a thing. He quickly shrugged it off and continued walking.

I told him my address and quickened my pace.

He just went along with me patiently, not asking any questions.

We had finally arrived at my house. I quickly put the key in the keyhole and pulled the door open to reveal my empty home.

The moment before I stepped inside, he grabbed my hand, keeping me from going inside.

"Promise me that we'll be seeing each other again." He stared at me, his hypnotizing gaze piercing through my shell.

"I promise."


End file.
